In the design of mobile communication terminals in the prior art, shutdown voltages of batteries are mostly set to a value ranging from 3.3 V to 3.5 V. However, with the progress of a battery technology and application of a new material, a working voltage of a battery can be lower. In this way, more residual electricity exists in a low voltage range.
In order to fully utilize the capacity of a battery in a low voltage range, generally, voltage boost needs to be performed when the battery is at a low voltage, so as to ensure normal work of devices in a circuit. At present, multiple switch devices, for example, metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistors, MOSFETs), are generally required in a common voltage boost circuit to implement voltage boost and a bypass mode when the voltage boost is not required. Because a switch device has direct current impedance, large impedance is introduced into a working path, thereby reducing overall working efficiency of a system and deteriorating a loading capability of a battery.